The present invention generally relates to a system and method for logistics. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for improving logistics cost, trailer utilization, number of truck used, or miles driven.
Logistics involves the transportation of goods from a source to a destination. Typically, the source is a seller of goods such as a manufacturer and the destination is a buyer of goods such as a retailer. Moving goods between the source and destination at the lowest possible cost has long been a goal of logistics and numerous prior art systems and methods have been developed in an attempt to do so.